¿Bebida o castigo?
by lopis-lopis
Summary: Mi primer One-shot: Elsa asiste a la fiesta de Aurora solo para demostrarle a Anna y a todos que no es aburrida. ¿Qué pasará cuando la obliguen a jugar "bebida o castigo"?¿Alcohol o penitencia?¿Qué creen que elegirá Elsa?. Entren y descúbranlo aquí


Aquí lopis-lopis entregándoles mi primer One-shot (fanfic de capítulo único). Yo acostumbro a escribir historias larguísimas por lo que escribir esta historia fue todo un desafío personal. En fin espero que la historia sea de su agrado y lo disfruten mucho ;)

_PD: los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney. Cualquier semejanza y coincidencia de los personajes con otro fic es mera coincidencia._

* * *

**¿Bebida o Castigo?**

-Bien Anna, aquí te dejo-indicó la mayor de las hermanas Winters, quitándole el seguro al auto

-vamos acompáñanos no seas aguafiestas-suplicaba Anna de manera insistente

-Anna necesito descansar, mañana tengo que trabajar-se excusó Elsa

-¡cloh! ¡cloh! ¡cloh!-cacareaba Anna haciendo gestos de gallina a Elsa

-¡ya para! enserio tengo mucho que trabajar-le regañó Elsa molesta con las burlas infantiles de Anna

-¡cloh! ¡cloh! ¡cloh! ¡cloh! ¡cloh! ¡cloh!-continuó cacareando Anna de manera aún más insistente

Los cacaridos interminables le estaban agotando la paciencia y Elsa prefirió acabar la conversación que seguir dándole explicaciones

-aarrggg no discutiré contigo-

-…gallina…-dijo Anna haciendo puchero

-¡no soy una gallina! Entiende que tengo que descansar-

-mmm…eso me huele a excusa-murmuró Anna sin aceptar la respuesta

-¡no es excusa! la jefa me quiere a primera hora en la oficina, no puedo perder el tiempo así-

-Elsa lo que tú necesitas es divertirte un poco, ven vamos diviértete con nosotras-le animó Anna tirándole el brazo para que saliera del auto

-lo que necesito es volver a casa, no perder el tiempo en fiestas-le cortó Elsa quitando el agarre de su hermana

-ufff…está bien, ve a descansar…nos vemos mañana-se despidió Anna

Elsa se quedó en el auto viendo como Anna saludaba a sus amigas, al hacerlo enciende el auto pero al escuchar su nombre se detiene

-oye ¿y Elsa no nos va a acompañar?-preguntaban las chicas

-…déjenla, ella no tiene suficiente onda para estar aquí-les respondió Anna

Esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso. Elsa estaba cansada de las burlas de su hermanita, ella no era aburrida y se lo demostraría y sin pensarlo más se apaga el auto, se quita el cinturón y corre a buscarla.

-¡Anna!-le grita Elsa

-¿uh?-

-…ufff…uff…cambie de opinión-explica Elsa recuperando el aliento de su pequeña carrera

-y no era que tenías que "descansar"-le reprocha Anna imitándola

-bueno…mmm…creo que una copa y un poco de música no me haría daño, digo a veces es bueno relajarse un poco jeje-le respondió Elsa intentando ocultar su verdadero motivo

-jajaj esa es mi hermana-sonríe Anna contenta por el cambio de opinión de su hermana

Así ambas hermanas entran a la casa causando furor especialmente por la presencia de Elsa, pues su fama de adicta al trabajo hacia que su participación a fiestas fuera algo excepcional.

Las chicas bailaron, comieron y contaron chismes por horas, pero todo cambio cuando Mérida intervino y propuso jugar a _bebida o castigo_.

Elsa conociendo la naturaleza del juego decidió que era mejor retirarse para evitar hacer el ridículo con una posible penitencia, pues era evidente que a ella la elegirían como primera víctima

-mmm… ¿dónde están mis llaves?-se preguntaba Elsa nerviosa al no poder encontrar sus llaves en ninguna parte

-ajajaj ¿se te perdió algo hermanita?-le preguntó Anna con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja

-Anna devuélveme las llaves-le ordenó Elsa

-no hasta que juegues una ronda-le negó Anna con voz juguetona

-Anna esto es serio, devuélveme mis llaves antes de que me enoje-reiteró Elsa cansada de los jueguitos de su hermana

-lo siento hermanita de veras me gustaría entregártelas pero no las tengo-respondió Anna mostrando sus manos y bolsillos vacíos

-grrr… ¿dónde las ocultaste?-le preguntó Elsa furiosa

-nop, no pienso decírtelo-negaba Anna disfrutando del enojo de su hermana

La paciencia de Elsa se estaba agotando, era tarde y estaba cansada, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir en su casa y por culpa de su insistente hermana no podía hacerlo. Afortunadamente Elsa conocía demasiado bien a su hermana y no le costó nada adivinar donde había ocultado sus llaves

-…las ocultaste en el cabello de Mérida ¿no?-concluyó Elsa con astucia

-¡¿COMO LO ADI!?…digo pufff ¡¿cómo se te ocurre que las dejaría ahí?!-intentó negarlo de manera infructuosa

Así Elsa cansada de suplicarle a Anna va directo al grano y le pide a Mérida que le entregue sus llaves

-Mérida…mis llaves-pidió Elsa

-espera albinita, tú no te vas de aquí sin jugar al menos una ronda-le negó Mérida

-grrr…dame mis llaves-insistió Elsa acercándose a Mérida para quitarle las llaves de su pelo

-epa epa rucia ¡nadie toca mi cabello excepto yo!-le advierte Mérida protegiéndose el cabello

-grrr….suficiente llamaré a un taxi-finalizó Elsa ya cansada de los juegos

-¡Elsa que gallina! cloh cloh cloh-se burló Anna

-basta Anna eso no me afecta-respondió Elsa dándole la espalda para llamar al taxi

-cloh cloh cloh cloh cloh cloh…cloh cloh cloh…cloh cloh cloh cloh cloh cloh cloh-empezaron a cacarear en toda la habitación.

Los cacaridos y las burlas iban en aumento, era tanto que Elsa no podía escuchar la respuesta al otro lado de la línea. Elsa ya no las soportaba y por las caras era obvio que no iban a parar hasta que aceptara unirse al juego, finalmente se rindió

\- aaaaahhhh está bien lo hare, lo hare-aceptó Elsa agotada de las burlas

-¡YYEEEESSS!-exclamó Anna victoriosa

-pero solo una ronda y ya, después me devolverán mis llaves-advirtió Elsa enojada

-oki doki-acepto Anna contenta

Las jóvenes emocionadas no desperdiciaron ni un segundo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo habían traído todo el licor de la despensa junto con todo lo necesario para iniciar el juego

-muy bien Elsa… ¿Qué eliges? ¿Bebida o castigo?-preguntó Mérida desafiante

-BEBIDA-respondió Elsa al instante dejando a todas las chicas decepcionadas por su decisión.

-¡que aburrida!…-se mofó Anna

-prefiero un poco de bebida que hacer el ridículo con una sus locas penitencias-se defendió Elsa

-buuuh ¡pero eso no tiene gracia!-

-lo siento pero no pienso darles el gusto-respondió Elsa haciendo caso omiso a las caras de sus amigas

-pero…pero-iba a replicar Anna pero Mérida la interrumpe tocándole el hombro

-psss Anna…tengo una idea-le dijo Mérida llevándola al otro lado de la habitación.

-escucha tengo el plan perfecto…primero…blablabla….y luego….blablabla-le susurraba Mérida

Elsa empezaba a asustarse al escuchar las risitas burlonas de sus amigas, eso solo podía indicar que algo muy malo iba a pasarle.

Entonces sus miedos se vieron fundamentados al ver que le cambiaban su vaso por otro 5 veces más grande y luego cada una de las presentes le agregó un diferente tipo de alcohol hasta rebasarlo

-ajaja…aquí tienes tu bebida hermanita-presentó Anna con una sonrisa

Elsa miraba el vaso con terror, era medio litro era una aterradora mezcla de Vodka, Whisky, Tequila, aguardiente, vino y todo tipo de alcohol sin etiqueta que había en la mesa

-No…no pueden estar hablando enserio-

Las chicas no le respondieron, solo le miraban con una sonrisa de maldad afirmándole que la cosa iba en serio

-oh vamos chicas yo soy su amiga no van hacer que tome esto-rió Elsa esperando que solo fuera una mala broma

-¡Hasta el fondo! ¡Hasta el fondo! ¡Hasta el fondo!-gritaban las jóvenes eufóricas para que se lo tomara de un solo sorbo

-¿y bien Elsa?-le preguntaba Mérida invitándola a tomarse el vaso

Esa era la venganza de las chicas contra ella por haber faltado a las últimas 10 reuniones. Elsa por su parte había aceptado jugar y ya no podía retirarse a estas alturas. Elsa sabía que si se tomaba el vaso corría el peligro de no despertar hasta mañana o peor aún haría el ridículo toda la noche producto de la ebriedad, probablemente no recordaría nada.

-¡Al seco! ¡Al seco! ¡Al seco!-gritaban las jóvenes sin cesar

Elsa se armó de valor respiró profundamente, tomo el vaso y lo llevo a sus labios y…

-…aaahhh no puedo me rindo ¡me rindo! ¡Eligo el castigo!-se arrepintió Elsa dejando el vaso en la mesa sin haber dado un sorbo

-jaja ¿Elsa segura que aceptas el castigo?-le preguntó Mérida

-uff…si…-

-¿por malo que sea?-le preguntó Anna con malicia

-lo que sea, lo que sea, pero no pienso tomarme ESO-le respondió Elsa mirando con terror el vaso que a esa altura ya estaba tomado un color espeluznante

-chicas ¡reunión!-llamó Anna agrupando al resto de las chicas al otro lado de la sala para elegir un castigo adecuado

-¿qué hacemos?-

-ay no sé…-

-yo quería que se tomara la bebida-murmuró una

-debe ser algo bueno, Elsa siempre ha salido ilesa de este juego por lo que tiene que ser algo bueno-se quejó otra

-¡Ya sé!...le pediremos que haga una broma telefónica-sugirió Ariel

-¡pero que aburrido Ariel!…-la abuchearon todas

-Esperen, esperen…hagamos eso pero con la condición que sea convincente o de lo contrario tendrá que repetirlo 2 veces hasta que lo logre-sugirió Aurora de manera maliciosa

Por otro lado Elsa estaba esperando la llegada de las chicas tan asustada como cordero a punto de ser sacrificado.

-Elsa…tenemos tu castigo-Anunció Anna mientras el resto de las chicas se reunían alrededor de Elsa para que no escapase.

-..en…¿en qué consiste?-preguntó Elsa temerosa de que fuera algo humillante como anda vestida de conejito playboy o algo por el estilo.

-tienes…tienes que hacer una llamada telefónica-explicó Anna con seriedad

-¿una llamada telefónica? ¿Eso es todo?-consultó Elsa aún sin poder creerse que fuera tan fácil

-así es-afirmó Anna

-ufff que alivio-suspiro Elsa agradecida de que solo se tratara de ello

-espera…eso no es todo-interrumpió Aurora

-¿qué?-la pequeña interrupción de Aurora le fue suficiente para que el miedo y nerviosismo invadiera a Elsa nuevamente

-tendrás que sacar un papel de cada bol antes de realizar la llamada-continuó explicando Aurora

-¿que hay en cada bol?-preguntó Elsa asustada por las sonrisas morbosas de sus amigas

-ajajaja en el primero está el tema de la llamada-explicó Ariel

-glup…¿y en el segundo?-

-ajajaj…tu víctima-finalizó Mérida

-ufff….está bien-suspiró Elsa intentando calmar sus nervios.

Una vez más calmada, se acerca al primer bol y lentamente saca un papel suplicando para que sea algo simple como un pedido de pizza

-….pro…propuesta in…"indecente" del ámbito se…sexual…-leyó Elsa cada vez más roja y avergonzada

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-se miraban las chicas riéndose por la mala suerte de Elsa

-ajajaj esto va a estar bueno-se rió Mérida

-No…no no pienso hacer esto me n…niego-negó Elsa roja como tomate

-ajajaja hermanita no puedes negarte ahora, además si logras hacer la penitencia podrás elegir quien será la próxima-explicó Anna para consolarla

-ah Dios, debí aceptar la bebida-se arrepentía Elsa para sí misma

-no llores Elsa y elige a tu víctima-le pidió Aurora apurándola

-glup…aquí voy…-

Las chicas guardan silencio y observan como la joven lenta y temblorosamente saca un pequeño papel del segundo bol

-…H…Ha…Ha…Hans We….Hans Westergard-leyó Elsa con un cara indescifrable de sorpresa iniciando una explosión de risas en la habitación

-ajajajajajjajajjajajajajajajajjajajajajaajajajajajajajajajaja-

Elsa se tapaba su rostro rojo de vergüenza esperando que las chicas pararan de reírse, se arrepentía tanto de haber venido

-ajaja…Entonces ajajaja tienes ajajaja hay no puedo ajajaja…espera ajaja tu penitencia es ajajaj hacerle una propuesta sexual a Hans por teléfono ajajajaj-explicó Mérida sin poder aguantarse la risa

Elsa estaba roja como un tomate, este tipo de cosas eran las que precisamente quería evitar y más en cima le tocaba el ex-novio de su hermana, la situación no podía ser más embarazosa y ridícula para ella

-¿Elsa?-le llamó Anna despertándola de su trance de auto lamentación

-¿qué?…-

-ya está llamando…-le señaló Anna entregándole su teléfono

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggggggg riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggggg

-¿aló? ¿Anna?-Hans responde por la línea

-…-Elsa estaba tan nerviosa que era incapaz de hablar

-¿Anna? ¿Anna estas ahí?-preguntaba Hans por el teléfono confundido

Elsa hubiese seguido congelada con el teléfono en la mano de no ser por sus amigas que le hacían señales para que despertara

-Ha…¡Hans!-

-¡¿Elsa?!-exclamó sorprendido el joven al reconocer la voz de Elsa

Las chicas se tapaban la boca para evitar reírse a carcajadas por la torpeza de Elsa

-¿Elsa que haces con el teléfono de Anna?-preguntaba Hans extrañado por la situación

-…-Elsa quería cortar la llamada por las burlas de sus amigas, pero al verse al espejo gana valor y decide dejar de ser cobarde y ganar el juego, esta vez le demostraría de lo que estaba hecha

-¿Elsa por qué tienes el teléfono de Anna?-volvió a preguntar Hans con el mismo tono

-yo…yo necesitaba tu numero mi amor-le responde Elsa con un tono y voz irreconocible

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Mi numero?! ¿Mi numero para qué?-preguntaba Hans aún más confundido que antes

-porque estoy buscando un macho recio que me pueda apagar la sed que siento-explicó Elsa agarrando confianza y tornando su voz más melodiosa y seductora

-s…¡¿Sed?!...El… ¿Elsa? E.. ¿estas ebria?-preguntó Hans asustado por el tono antinatural de la joven

-solo ebria y **sedienta por ti**-le respondió Elsa recargando las últimas palabras en tono extremadamente sugerente

-….E…El… ¿Elsa eres tú?-balbuceaba Hans asustado, pues en su vida jamás se habría imaginado que la recatada y tranquila hermana de su ex-novia le hablase así

-shhh…no me dejes esperando cariño que me voy a enfriar-pidió Elsa metiéndose más en el juego

-…pe…pe…pe…-Hans se estaba quedando sin palabras, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso

-¿hm? ¿Te ves confundido? ¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Elsa manteniendo su tono seductor pero en su interior se estaba partiendo de la risa ante la confusión del joven

-es…esto ¿esto es una broma verdad?-preguntaba Hans tomando agua suplicando que fuera así pues todo esto lo estaba aterrando de sobremanera

Elsa realmente estaba disfrutando del miedo y confusión de Hans, sabía que estaba mal pero lo disfrutaba tanto que siguió con la broma pesada

-aaawww…es una pena que lo pienses así, pues me había puesto un conjunto rojo solo para ti….-lamentó Elsa provocando que Hans se atragantara con el agua por la sorpresa

-….-eso lo había tomado por sorpresa y no podía evitar imaginarse a la joven en ropa interior haciendo que se sonrojara más y más

-¿hm? ¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunta Elsa, sabiendo de antemano que Hans debe estar pasándose mil historias dentro de su mente. Elsa sabía que hacer sufrir a alguien así debía ser pecado pero lo disfrutaba tanto que no quería dejarlo

-pe…pero…pero y que hay de…de Anna-pregunta Hans tan nervioso que le costaba formular la pregunta de manera correcta

Hans preguntaba por Anna…eso solo le podía indicar que se lo estaba tomando enserio, con eso Elsa fácilmente podía decir que ganaba el juego pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito más por lo que decidió que era hora de ponerle el broche de oro.

-Ella no tiene que enterarse, ella estará afuera toda la noche…seriamos **solo tú y yo**-

-….-Hans no era capaz de responder pues de la boca no le salía nada más que baba y su cerebro estaba demasiado confundido para pensar algo coherente

-tú ya sabes dónde encontrarme-le recordó Elsa haciendo referencia a su casa

-….-

-te estaré esperando tigre…-se despide Elsa colgando la llamada antes de que Hans alcanzara a contestar

-…-la llamada se había acabado pero Hans seguía con el teléfono en la mano sin poder creerse que Elsa la "correcta" hermana de su ex-novia le estaba invitando a tener sexo…simplemente se quedó sin palabras ante eso.

…...

-¿hm? ¿Qué?… ¿por qué me miran así?-Les pregunta Elsa al ver a sus amigas mirándola con la boca abierta tras finalizar la llamada telefónica

Las chicas eran incapaces de pronunciar alguna palabra, estaban tan sorprendidas como Hans, ninguna de ellas esperaba que Elsa se tomara el juego tan enserio, ellas estaba en un verdadero shock al ver esa faceta de su amiga, para ellas Elsa siempre había sido la más correcta y seria del grupo.

Las miradas de sorpresa de las jóvenes hacian que Elsa se sintiera algo culpable de lo que había hecho e intenta arreglarlo

-ejem…Anna necesito que lo llames de nuevo-pidió Elsa

-¡¿para qué?!-

-para disculparme y decirle a Hans que todo eso ha sido un malentendido-explicó Elsa como si fuera de lo más normal

-¡Elsa no seas aguafiestas!-le reprocha Anna

-¿qué?! Pero…pero-

-ajajaja vamos Elsa deja que sufra un poco ajajaja-

-bueno debo confesar que me gusto hacerlo sufrir ajajajaja-confesó Elsa sonriendo con algo de culpa

-¡¿bromeas?! ¡Lo dejaste babeando al otro lado de la línea! Jajajaja-exclamó Anna sorprendida y orgullosa de su hermana

-ajajaaj en realidad se escuchaba bastante baboso-afirmó Elsa riéndose por el recuerdo de la llamada

-ajajaaj eres mala….eres verdaderamente malvada ajajaja-

-ajajaja está bien tú ganas, lo dejare sufrir un poco pero prométeme que lo llamaras más tarde para explicarle el malentendido-pidió Elsa

-tranquila yo me encargo-aseguró Anna

-gracias Anna….-

-No me agradezcas, fue mi culpa que hicieras esto…perdóname por haberme burlado y quitarte las llaves…y bueno por haberte llamado gallina-se disculpó Anna devolviéndole las llaves arrepentida de lo que había hecho

-ajajaja…disculpa aceptada-la perdona Elsa

-¡¿enserio?!-

-por supuesto que no…ahora es mi turno-dijo Elsa cambiado brutalmente su tono amable por uno vengativo

-El…¿Elsa?-

-hermanita aquí tienes tu bebida-le indicó Elsa acercándole el vaso que inicialmente era para ella

-jejeje…Elsa no le harías eso a tu hermanita bebé ¿verdad?-

-….-Elsa no le respondió solo la miraba seria

-¿Elsa?-

-ufff…tienes razón…puedes elegir castigo si quieres-le ofreció Elsa de manera gentil mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa

-¿puedo?-

-claro que si tontita-afirmó Elsa de manera cariñosa

-entonces elijo ¡CASTIGO!-elije Anna feliz de no tomarse la bebida

-muy bien entonces tu castigo es…que te tomes mi bebida ajajajaj-explicó Elsa retirándose de la casa antes de que Anna replicara

-¡ELSA!-

-jajajaja espero que eso te sirva de lección hermanita…-se reía Elsa mientras arreglaba el espejo retrovisor y arrancaba el auto con tranquilidad

-¡EEELLLSSSAAAA!-salió gritando Anna a la calle intentando alcanzarla pero su auto ya estaba a cuadras de distancia.

A Anna no le quedó otra que devolverse derrotada a la casa de Aurora donde el resto de las chicas la esperaban ansiosas con el peligroso vaso de bebida.

-glup…supongo que me lo merezco-

**Más tarde**

Elsa estaba quitándose la ropa para ir a la cama cuando suena el timbre de la casa obligándola a abrir la puerta

Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggggg rrrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg

-grrr… ¡ya voy!-gritó Elsa tomando un pequeño chaleco para cubrirse un poco pues estaba solo con ropa interior

Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggggggg riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg

-grrr…demonios Anna se suponía que te quedarías en casa de…-

-hola gatita-saludo Hans en tono sugerente

-¡¿HANS?!-gritó Elsa con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa

-veo que me estabas esperando-rió el joven al ver a Elsa en ropa interior

-qué…¡¿qué haces aquí?!-le preguntó con nerviosismo mientras intentaba taparse

-…"vine a quitarte la sed"-respondió Hans haciendo referencia a la llamada telefónica

-n…no sé de qué hablas-Elsa pretendía hacerse la que no sabía, pero su nerviosismo y cara sonrojada como fresa la delataba

-ajajaj me encanta cuando te haces la difícil-sonrió Hans divertido por lo nerviosa que se escuchaba Elsa en contraste a su picardía por el teléfono.

-ve…vete antes de que llame a la policía-le advirtió Elsa cerrándole la puerta en la cara, pero Hans fue más rápido abriéndole la puerta con fuerza para luego acorralarla contra la pared

-…no pienso irme de aquí-le respondió Hans mirándola de reojo sin deseos de soltarla

-H…Hans-suspiraba Elsa nerviosa al tener a Hans tan cerca suyo

-mmm…veo que tienes puesto el conjunto rojo…no sabes como AMO el rojo-le susurraba Hans mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada detrás de sí.

…...

-ggrrrr…..mi cabeza…aaaarrggg ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntaba Anna sintiendo un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos

-mmm te tomaste la bebida y luego te caíste al suelo como papa por haber unas…mmm….jaja 3 horas-le respondió Mérida consultando su reloj

-hip, hip…por….hip… ¿por qué?….¡ah mi cabeza!...¿por qué siento como que olvidé algo?-le preguntó Anna sujetándose la cabeza para aguantar el dolor

-mmm…mejor olvídalo apuesto que debía ser algo poco importante-le respondió Mérida con desinterés

-pe…pero hip-replicó Anna

-shhh cállate Anna….ahora es turno de Rapunzel-la callaron sus amigas que seguían en el juego

-¡NO PIENSO HACER ESO!-gritó Rapunzel a todo pulmón

**FIN**

* * *

**Lo que pasa en el resto del fic queda a su libre imaginación...**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado por que fue hecho con amor :)**

**Comenten y sean buenos plis**

**lopis-lopis**


End file.
